


candlelight lover

by tentakira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, i'm just a tender motherfucker....it's what i do....., just a bit anyway, laslow is noisy in bed, niles is very sweet and attentive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: Laslow had been expecting rougher treatment, if he were to be honest.When he’d told Niles he was quite eager to indulge his wildest fantasies, that rope and wax and fingernails on skin sent his heart racing too, Laslow had been prepared for something more intimidating than this.Not that he was complaining.





	candlelight lover

**Author's Note:**

> the thought of super sweet intimate nilow waxplay came to me randomly a while back and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this so have some soft romantic porn

Laslow had been expecting rougher treatment, if he were to be honest.

When he’d told Niles he was quite eager to indulge his wildest fantasies, that rope and wax and fingernails on skin sent his heart racing too, Laslow had been prepared for something more intimidating than this.

Not that he was complaining.

No, how could he, with Niles’s fingertips brushing gently against skin as he tied Laslow’s wrists together in a delicate knot with red ribbon? He tested it once with a light tug.

“You could break out of it, if you needed to,” he murmured into Laslow’s ear. “It should hold up quite nicely for play, though. Is it comfortable?”

Laslow nodded, leaning back until he could feel himself pressed up against Niles’s chest. He closed his eyes, feeling that familiar heartbeat. It was quicker than usual. Niles was excited, or perhaps nervous. Maybe, thrillingly, a bit of both.

He focused on Niles’s breathing, matching up the slow rise and fall of his own chest with it. Niles took in a deep breath, sighing softly and letting his chin come to rest on Laslow’s shoulder.

So, yes, Laslow had been expecting rougher treatment than this. Niles had a reputation, and the way he spoke so gleefully of the wonders of pain, his eagerness in battle, the way he toyed with his opponents whenever he could...Laslow had expected Niles to jump at the opportunity to mark up his body, to bind him with harsh rope and strip him of dignity.

And yet here he was, draped soothingly over Laslow, careful not to press his bound arms too hard into his back, lest Laslow’s shoulders begin to ache.

He mentioned as much to Niles. “I thought we were here to ‘embrace all the pleasures that pain can bring.’ This is hardly the torture I was expecting.”

Niles scoffed. “ _Torture_. Darling, the finest pain is decadent. It’s something to be craved and savored, even begged for in time. Pleasure is a much more powerful tool of torture.” He grinned, pressing a playful kiss to the base of Laslow’s neck. “Of course, if you’d like to explore that sometime, too, I’d be more than happy.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

“Few people do.” Niles hesitated. “Are you ready to begin? We’ll move slowly, I promise it.”

“I hardly mind being manhandled,” Laslow laughed softly. “You won’t break me, Niles.”

“It’s nothing to do with breaking you. You’re meant to enjoy this, you know.”

“Move too slowly and I’ll never get to experience it.”

“And wouldn’t that just be the finest torture of them all?”

Laslow threw his head back in exasperation, neck arched over Niles’s shoulder. “Touché.”

Niles wrapped his arms around Laslow’s waist. “But really, are you ready? You’ve made me quite eager to give you a taste of what you seem to be craving.”

“Yes, very ready.” He paused. “Nervous, if I’m honest, but ready.”

“That’s quite alright. You’ll tell me if it becomes too much?”

“Of course.”

Niles grinned and pecked Laslow’s cheek before leaning back and guiding him to lie on his back. He’d already laid out towels beneath them (with that devilish smile he’d said, “In case things get messy,”), and they felt plush and familiar against Laslow’s skin. Laslow shifted his arms until his shoulders stopped protesting.

When he’d gotten comfortable, Niles took the opportunity to drink in the sight before him. Laslow lay with his eyes half-lidded, squirming slightly in anticipation, legs splayed apart just enough to entice. His back arched up slightly to accommodate his arms beneath him, putting his chest on proud display.

“You are too beautiful.”

Pink seeped into Laslow’s cheeks, and Niles couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned down, propping himself up with an arm on either side of Laslow’s torso. He hummed pleasantly in Laslow’s ear before nibbling on the earlobe, coaxing a high gasp out of Laslow. Niles’s hand kneaded his chest encouragingly.

He traveled south, kissing a trail along Laslow’s jawline, lips parting gradually until his tongue met the soft flesh of Laslow’s throat, and his teeth threatened to graze skin again. Laslow whined, hips twitching up against where Niles’s thigh had settled between his legs.

“I’m going to light the candle now. Think you can handle yourself without me for a moment?” Niles said.

Laslow nodded, though he shivered when Niles got up and his warmth left him all at once.

Niles cursed once or twice as he struggled to light the candle. It stubbornly refused for moment, but soon enough a small flame flickered at the end of the wick. Laslow gave an amused hum.

Returning to sit in front of where Laslow lay on the bed, Niles grinned. “It’ll be a few minutes before that’s warmed up enough to play with.” He paused, looking to one side as his hands settled on Laslow’s knees. “Of course, I’m sure I can think of a few ways to tide you over in the meantime.”

Laslow tilted his head to one side and pushed his legs apart gently. “Well, don’t hold me in suspense. Surely there’s something more productive you could be doing with that mouth of yours, wouldn’t you agree?”

Niles chuckled at that. “Patience, Laslow.”

“Absolutely not.”

Shaking his head, Niles ducked down and pressed a kiss to the inside of Laslow’s thigh. Laslow moaned encouragingly, his hips twitching once. Niles responded by sinking teeth into the soft skin there. He didn’t bite down hard, but it was enough to leave faint pink marks that would soon turn a dazzling purple.

Niles normally liked to spend much more time making Laslow beg for it, but Laslow would be dealing with enough tonight as it was, so he trailed his mouth up Laslow’s thigh, leaving light kisses as he went. Laslow gasped when Niles’s lips finally reached their destination, and Niles’s breathy little laugh at the reaction sent Laslow shivering.

He pressed just the tip of his tongue lightly to Laslow’s clit, and Laslow sighed, tension falling away for a moment. Laslow’s hips rolled slightly into Niles, eager for more, and Niles gave quite generously. The heavy scent of sex, the slick saltiness on his tongue, and every little pleasured whine in the back of Laslow’s throat urged Niles on.

Niles let his teeth graze skin ever so lightly, pulling away every now and again to nibble at a spot on Laslow’s thigh.

But then Laslow’s legs would twitch, and Niles could tell he was trying to keep from squeezing them together, so he’d return to his work and run the flat of his tongue over Laslow, finishing with a gentle suck on his clit.

Laslow moaned under his breath, squirming in place a little. His hips rocked up, and Niles smiled to himself as he craned his neck to follow.

Laslow hissed suddenly. “Niles – ”

He pulled away, concern in his eye. “What is it? Is it too much?”

“I’m – it’s nothing serious, it’s just that my shoulders are starting to protest.” His sentence was punctuated by the uncomfortable crack of his joints. “I’m rather enjoying being bound, but perhaps not like this...”

Niles helped him sit up and moved to sit behind him so he could start undoing the knot that held his wrists behind him. “I should have thought of that, at least decided on a better position for this. I’m sorry if you’re hurt.”

Laslow leaned into him, rolling his shoulders, relieved as they were freed. “It’s nothing to worry about, darling. You haven’t hurt me.”

“I still worry,” Niles said, rubbing away some of the tension in Laslow’s back with his hands.

“I know you do.”

Niles was always somehow caught off guard by Laslow’s body – his clothes hid his frame well, but his muscles were much more defined up close than they looked from afar. Dancing had made Laslow toned and lean, and Niles stared for a moment at the way his muscles rippled subtly beneath skin as he moved.

“Do you feel alright?” Niles asked.

Laslow closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Yes. And quite ready to continue, at that.”

“If you’re sure.” Niles leaned back to let Laslow get comfortable as he pleased.

“Very sure,” Laslow affirmed, a smile creeping onto his face as he shifted to lie on his back again.

Niles paused. “Do you still want your wrists bound some other way? I’m quite certain we can find something comfortable for you if you’d still like that.” He crawled over Laslow to pepper kisses over the base of his neck. “Of course, we can have just as much fun without it.”

With a contented hum, Laslow let his hands fall onto the pillow, just above his head. “Mm...I think it would be comfortable like this. Perhaps the headboard could keep me in place?”

Niles grabbed the ribbon he’d tossed aside with a grin. “Goodness, and here I’d wanted to go easy on you and at least give you room to move around. You’ve got more thrilling ideas in that pretty little head of yours than I’d expected.”

He pushed Laslow’s hands up nearer to the head of the bed, and Laslow wriggled a bit in place to move the rest of him in turn.

“Comfortable?” Niles asked, beginning to wrap the ribbon gingerly around Laslow’s wrists.

Laslow let his eyes slide shut, a lazy smile on his face. “Very.”

Niles tugged at the knot once to test it and kissed just beneath Laslow’s jaw. “Now...I think it might just be time to have some more fun.” He turned to where the candle sat on the nightstand, licking his lips at the sight of a bead of wax dripping down the side. Laslow craned his neck to look too, shivering a little.

“Safeword?” Niles prompted.

“Arrow.”

“That’s right. And such a lovely word in your mouth. Use it anytime you’d like.” He grabbed the candle, hooking a finger through the metal loop on the side of the ornate candle holder.

Slowly, he raised the candle and shuffled to straddle Laslow’s hips. He held it over Laslow’s chest, let his lover’s eyes be drawn to the dancing flame.

Niles lifted his chin, asking a wordless question, and Laslow nodded, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Just as the last air had escaped his lungs, Niles tipped the candle forward and let a drop fall onto the back of his own hand. He hissed softly but his smile didn’t falter.

“Perfect.”

And with that, he poured a small drop onto Laslow’s chest, right in the center.

Laslow gasped. It was hot and stinging and wonderful and everything Niles had promised it would be. The heat faded quickly, and the wax hardened against his skin.

Gently, Niles scraped the wax off with a fingernail. Peeling it away from the tender skin brought a duller pain, one that made Laslow squirm against his restraints. Niles let out a laughter-tinged huff at the sight. His hand stroked Laslow's hip, soothing and sure.

Another tip of the candle sent Laslow arching off the bed; a heavy drop of wax touched down dangerously close to his nipple. His yelp of surprise trailed off into a high-pitched moan, and this time Niles left it there to cool as he dribbled the remainder of the melted wax in a trail down towards Laslow's navel.

The smaller droplets were like a row of pinpricks, one after the other, making moans catch in the back of Laslow's throat.

He realized he'd squeezed his eyes shut, and he turned his gaze up to where Niles leaned over him. Niles's eye was half-lidded, and his eyebrows pinched together ever so slightly, betraying the way the corners of his mouth tugged at the hint of a smile – Laslow might not have even noticed it otherwise.

"Enjoying yourself?" Niles purred as their eyes locked.

Laslow hummed in satisfaction. "I could ask you the same."

"Oh, very much. You are a sight to behold, darling."

"If I'm a sight, then consider yourself a feast for all five senses."

Niles couldn't hold back his grin at that. "I must confess, Laslow – with me, flattery will get you _everywhere_."

Laslow laughed. "Somehow you always manage to one-up me, eh?"

With his free hand, Niles caressed Laslow's cheek, bending down to kiss the spot on his chest that was still tender from the removed wax. "Far from it," he murmured into the skin, drinking in the sigh that fell from between Laslow's parted lips.

Not even moving from where he was crouched over Laslow, Niles let a fresh drop of wax fall just close enough to Laslow's side that it dripped down between two of his ribs. Laslow hissed at the extended sensation, the cooling happening not just in one spot but all at once in that stinging streak.

"You react so brilliantly."

"I can hardly help that you drive me wild."

Niles beamed and sat up again, letting the hand on Laslow's face drift down his jawline, over the tensed muscles of his neck and shoulders, past the sensitive skin of his ribcage, down to the soft expanse of Laslow's thigh.

"I've got a fun idea that might just drive you wilder," he said, rubbing delicate circles with his thumb.

Laslow's legs pushed further apart, an inviting look glinting in his eyes. "I'm most certainly all ears."

"I'd dearly love to keep at what we're doing, but perhaps some additional stimulation is in order." His hand moved up Laslow's thigh pointedly. A thick drop of wax fell to Laslow's belly as he spoke, making him shiver.

"I think I'd like that very much," Laslow said, smirking. "That is to say, if that was your way of asking to finger me until I scream, there's certainly no need to dance around the subject."

Niles looked up at the ceiling, then back at Laslow's eager face. "You are a fucking delight."

He decided no sound in this world could ever be better than the way Laslow's laughter at that turned into a high moan as Niles pressed a finger against Laslow's clit. Sliding down over his entrance, Niles had a chance to take in just how wet Laslow was now, and his breath caught in his throat.

A trio of wax droplets circled one of Laslow's nipples as Niles slid two fingers in gingerly. Laslow breathed Niles's name, pushing his hips towards the touch. His hands had balled into fists above his head, and his eyes were screwed shut again. Niles moved slowly, painfully slowly, letting him adjust for perhaps a little too long.

Soon enough, it became all too much to bear, and little pleas escaped Laslow until Niles curled his fingers just so, quick and with certainty, hitting just the right spot that sent Laslow's back arching off the bed once more.

And Niles gave. Oh, how he gave. He'd wanted to tease, to draw this out longer, but Laslow's hushed ramblings – " _Please, Niles, I want to come, please,_ " – made it damn near impossible.

A few final drops stung just above Laslow's navel before Niles set the candle aside altogether in favor of pressing his lips to Laslow's neck, dragging the fingernails of his now free hand through the dried remains of the scarlet wax as his slick fingers worked harder at Laslow's clit. Laslow whined, and when Niles's teeth bit sweet little marks just beneath his jaw, all composure left him.

"Go on, then. Come just for me, Laslow."

Bliss. Loud, crying-out bliss, blood roaring in his ears, muscles drawn taut, everything white-hot.

And then...quiet. Every limb fell slowly back into its place, sinking into the sheets. Laslow winced as he realized too late that his fingernails had dug tiny crescent moons into the heels of his hands in his excitement.

_Niles._

His thoughts came disjointed, hazy except for the sharp warmth of his lover's skin against his.

_Niles, Niles, Niles._

It wasn't until Niles chuckled and said, "I'm right here," that Laslow realized he'd been speaking aloud.

Niles wrapped his arms around Laslow, who noticed somewhat stiffly that his arms had been released from their bonds, now free to embrace him in return.

"You were wonderful," Laslow managed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Do you need – "

Niles tilts his head back and snorts before returning to lean his head on Laslow's shoulder. "I can take care of myself. How about you worry about me once you've rested?"

"I always worry about you."

"I can't believe I just tied you up and poured hot wax on your body and you have the audacity to worry about how _I'm_ doing." Niles shook his head. "Is there anything you need? Anything hurt?"

Laslow paused, brows furrowing as he struggled to pull together a coherent thought.

"Mm…want you," he said finally, squeezing his arms tighter around Niles. He ignored how limp they felt.

"That I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> fellas it _is_ gay


End file.
